Without my love
by finalfantasized
Summary: As her life goes on, it only gets tougher. But even the thickest thorns all have a beautiful rose in the end. Saix x Aeris Warning: Rated M because of situations
1. Chapter 1

This Chapter is rated M because of Rape! Warning!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy Games.

Aeris waited in front of the bar. She wasn't really expecting to get anyone today, but she waited nonetheless. Every man that came by her, she would ask them all, "You want some fun?" and every time she asked, they would give her disgusted looks. She didn't blame them; she was disgusted with herself also. After all, she _was_ a prostitute, but she couldn't do anything about it. This was her only way of living, her only way of surviving. She looked at the bar she was standing in front of her. So many memories flooded through her minds.

Aeris couldn't be happier with her life. She was a young 16 year old, working at the most famous bar in town, and she had a secret crush on the bar owner. Of course she would never tell him and she would never show it, but she couldn't help admiring him from afar. His name was Seifer and by god, he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Of course, there was a big age difference. He was 25 and she was 16. But she couldn't help admiring him, still. Aeris went to the last table she was to serve for the night and gave them their orders. After that, she collected the tip, gave it Seifer (and tried to hide her blush), and left the building. She walked down the street and headed for her apartment. She saw a red convertible drive by her and kept its pace with her. She felt creeped out at first but notice that it was Seifer. She stared at him. "What are you doing boss?" she asked.

"You don't need to call me boss outside the bar. Please, call me Seifer," he said. She was beginning to get scared. She didn't like the way he was eyeing her figure. "You're beautiful, you know that?" he said as he licked his lips.

"Um…thank you," she said and she quickly tried to make a run for it. Unfortunately for her, Seifer had gotten out of the car and had grabbed her by the arm.

"Aeris," he said. She looked at him, her eyes wide. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. She had always wanted to be in his arms but the way she was right now, she felt more frightened. Seifer smirked, knowing that he wasn't going to get what he wanted easily from her, so he said something unexpected. "I love you."

Aeris wasn't sure whether to be happy or not. She was so shocked that her limbs couldn't move and made it all easier for Seifer to lift her up and put her in his car. He then drove off to his apartment. He grabbed Aeris and roughly pushed her through the door into his room and started to unzip the waitress dress she was still wearing. Aeris soon realized why he had said those three words. He didn't love her, he wanted her virginity. Suddenly, all feelings she had for the man left. "Let go of me!" she cried as Seifer managed to pull her dress down. She was left in her bra and underwear. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Stop it please!" He kissed her, shoving his tongue into her mouth. Tears began to fall. She didn't want this to happen. She lifted her legs and kicked Seifer's manhood. He stopped kissing her and yelled in pain, his hands going to the injured part. Aeris took this chance and ran for the door. She fumbled with the lock but Seifer had recovered and grabbed her once again.

"You bitch!" he snarled. "You're gonna regret that!" He started to roughly kiss her neck, biting whenever he felt like it. Aeris cried in pain. Seifer smirked, satisfied with the noise that he had gotten. He dragged her to the bedroom and threw her on the bed. He started remove his shirt. Aeris tried to get off the bed but Seifer had jumped onto her and pinned her down. "So beautiful," he said as he stared down her figure. "And all mine." Aeris continued to cry as his hands went around her to undo her bra.

"Please stop! Anybody! Help me!" she cried. Seifer managed to get her undergarments off as well as his pants and his boxers. Aeris closed her eyes and cried even harder as the one man she thought she was in love with entered her and stole her virginity. She cried as the one man she thought she was in love with continue to cause her pain, no matter how many times she said stop.

After Seifer had had his "fun", he immediately fired her after that. She was no longer allowed to come to the bar, as he stated that he didn't hire whores. Now, Aeris was reading a letter a third time now in her for now apartment. She cried. She couldn't pay the bill. If she didn't have the money by the end of the month, she would be forced to move. She fell to the floor, clutching her stomach. Just what she needed, a stomachache. She felt things churning in her stomach and rushed to the bathroom. For the next couple of minutes, she was just throwing up. "Ugh…" was all she managed to get out. Perhaps a visit to the doctor would be nice.

Aeris didn't know what to say. Doctor Cid's words kept replaying in her mind. "_I'm sorry miss, but based on the tests, you are pregnant._" She cried. The doctor stared at her, not knowing what to do. Penelo, one of the nurses, tried to calm her down. "W-What am I gonna do!" she cried. She didn't have enough money to support the child but she couldn't get rid of it. It wasn't an option. She wasn't a murderer. "I don't have a job!"

"It's ok, it's ok. I'm sure you'll think of something," Penelo said. She felt bad for her. "Is there someone you could trust with the baby?" Aeris wiped her tears and pondered for a moment. Who could she trust the baby with? Well…there was one boy she knew who visited the bar often and she had became good friends with him. Perhaps…she could trust him.

So who is this person she can trust? This will get more angsty along the way ('cuz who doesn't like a good angst story?) Reviews are welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

Since I haven't gotten a single review for What is Love? or for this one, I really don't see the point in putting this up! Come on people! Show me some love by reviewing! I hate it when I feel that my story isn't loved!!! If I don't get a single review for this one, then I may as well delete this! sighs Okay, done with that rant! On with the story! And I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?" Weiss yelled shocked at what Aeris had asked him. He was quite found of Aeris, in a sister way. He'd met her at the bar when he had gotten into a terrible fight with his brother. She had been his waitress and had comforted him and gave him advice on how to make up with Nero. Now he and Nero were more than brothers, they were….

"Please Weiss!" Aeris begged her eyes puffy and red from all the crying she had done. "I've never asked anything from you! Can't you do this one little thing for me?"

"This isn't a little thing, Aeris," he sighed, putting his hands through his hair. She had asked him to take her baby in after she had given birth and hoped that he would take care of it. He knew he wouldn't feel right doing it. Separating a mother from her own child was painful, he knew it. He remembered how his mother had left him and Nero with his father because she didn't have enough money to take care of them on her own. He remembered how much she cried and promised them that she would visit. But she never came. The next night, there was an accident and she died. Weiss was very sensitive when these kinds of topics came up and he certainly did not want to see someone go through that pain. "I can't…I just can't Aeris. It would hurt you."

"I know," she admitted quietly. "But what can I do? Am I supposed to let the child die from starvation? Can I live with that guilt? Could I not blame myself because I didn't have a job and I wasn't careful of my-"

"IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!" Weiss suddenly yelled. He knew where Aeris was getting at. She was blaming herself for the rape. "IT'S THAT DAMN BASTARD'S FAULT!"

"Still…I couldn't live with that guilt. I can't let my baby live with me. It's for the best…please Weiss?" She asked, her tears becoming free once again. Weiss couldn't take it anymore. She wanted her child to be happy and healthy and he knew that he or she wouldn't be with the current conditions she was in.

"All right, Aeris…I'll do it," he replied, running his hands through his hair once more. She looked up at him wide-eyed, and then smiled.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" she hugged him, which startled him for the most part.

"ON one condition," he said, putting his finger in the air. She stared at him in shock. What did he want? Did he want money? She would pay him if he wanted it but she couldn't pay him at the moment. He saw her expression and smiled. "You have to find a GOOD job and make a good living after the baby's birth. You have to promise that. Once you make enough, I'm sending the child back. I can't keep you away from him or her for so long."

She smiled. He was such a good friend. "I promise."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"AHHHH!" Aeris cried. She lay on the hospital bed, Weiss holding onto her hand. She was giving birth to her baby.

"Push!" Doctor Cid said. Penelo was holding onto her other hand and whispering it's ok, it's ok.

"AHH!!" Aeris cried again. "I SWEAR IF I EVER SEE SEIFER AGAIN, I'LL MUTILATE HIM! YOU HEAR ME, SEIFER? I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER MAKE ANYONE PREGNANT AND GO THROUGH THIS LIVING HELL AGAIN!" At that time, Weiss' cell phone began to ring. He knew this wasn't the best time to answer it but what if it was an emergency? He sighed and picked it up, Aeris still shrieking.

"Hello?" He said in an annoyed voice.

"_HEY BIG BROTHER!"_ Nero's voice beamed through the phone. "_Whatcha doin'?"_

"I'm eating burgers…whaddya think I'm doing?" he shouted through the phone. Aeris was still screaming.

"_Oh…Aeris is still giving birth to a baby?"_

"No, the baby poofed into the air and Aeris was no longer fat…"

"YOU THINK I'M FAT?" Aeris yelled.

"_…Um?"_

"YES YOU IDIOT, AERIS IS STILL GIVING BIRTH!"

"_Geez…sorry!"_

"YOU SHOULD BE!" Weiss yelled as Aeris screamed again.

"_Is she feeling ok?"_

"HERE, LET'S ASK!" Weiss yelled with sarcasm and put the phone near Aeris so Nero could hear.

"I HATE MEN! I SWEAR, I'LL KILL THEM ALL! I SWEAR I'LL FUCKING KILL THEM ALL! AHH!" Aeris yelled. "I PROMISE I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Penelo's eyes widened and Weiss looked terrified. He took the phone back.

"Well…how do you think she feels?"

_"OO Did she mean that? That whole killing men thing?"_

"I don't know…I mean she does keep her promises…"

_"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" _Nero yelled as Aeris yelled as well. Weiss covered his ears. He was pretty sure he'll be deaf after this whole experience.

"I SWEAR, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!" Aeris screamed. "WEISS, GET OFF THE DAMN PHONE OR YOU'LL BE SLAUGTHERED FIRST!!"

"I've…gotta go Nero…I'll talk to you later," Weiss said quickly.

_"Say how much you love me!"_

"This isn't really the time…I've gotta be with Aeris…"

_"SAY IT!"_

"I…love you…now really I gotta-"

"_Say it louder so the whole world will hear! I'm sure Aeris isn't feeling that bad…"_

"AAHH!!!"

"…That was her by the way…"

"_Right…maybe…I'll just call back_." Nero finally hung up and Weiss sighed and went back to the screaming Aeris.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After what had seemed like hours to calm Aeris down, the baby was finally born. It was a girl. A beautiful, healthy, baby girl. Weiss was holding her now as Aeris rested. Weiss had called Nero and said that he'll bring the baby over in a couple of days after Aeris was out of the hospital. But Nero had decided to come over there and see the baby itself. Weiss knew something bad was bound to happen. Aeris opened her eyes and looked at her little baby in Weiss' arms. She was so tiny and so cute. "Shelke," she said. Weiss looked at her, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Her name will be Shelke."

"Shelke," he repeated. "I like that name. You hear that, young girl? Your name is Shelke." The little baby cooed. "I think she wants you," he said to Aeris. He carefully handed her over to Aeris.

"You're such a cute little baby, aren't you?" Aeris said playfully to the baby. The baby giggled innocently. "Yes you are, yes you are!"

"I WANNA SEE THE BABY!" a voice shouted, coming from the halls. Fast footsteps were heard. "I WANNA SEE IT! I WANNA SEE IT!" Nero came bursting through the door, panting for breath. "Let…me…see…her…Let…me" Nero couldn't finish his sentence as he had crashed down onto the floor, apparently very exhausted. Aeris and Weiss just stared at him shocked. "I'm…gonna…die…" he breathed out slowly. Aeris and Weiss continued to stare.

"You've got to be kidding…" Weiss murmured. He shook his head. "Nero…we only live what? A block away? I ran down here and I didn't pass out!"

"I'm…tired!" Nero gasped out.

"Oh come on! If anyone's tired, it's me! I've had to put up with a screaming lady and a screaming brother at the same time. I've also been threatened numerous times to be murdered! How do you think I feel?" Weiss yelled at his brother. Seriously, he loved him more than he ought to, but how could he be so…so…lazy?

"I wasn't that bad…was I?" Aeris asked. Nero and Weiss stared at her in shock. Weiss shook his head and was about to continue to yell at Nero till Nero noticed the baby.

"AW!! Is that the baby?!?" Nero ran up to Aeris and stared at the little baby girl. "You're so cute! Yes you are! Yes you are!" Aeris gave him a disturbed look and Weiss shook his head.

"Well, Weiss, I guess I can call you the foster dad now, huh?" Aeris looked up at Weiss and he nodded his head.

"Hey! Why does Weiss get to be the father?!? He always gets everything! Why, why, WHY?!?" Nero jumped up and down like a little kid who was told he wasn't allowed to have candy.

"Nero…do you want to be the foster father?" Aeris asked cautiously, still giving him a disturbed look. Nero stopped his jumping and looked up at the ceiling, as if pondering something.

"No…Weiss can be the daddy," Nero finally said. Aeris' eye twitched and Weiss looked like he was about to smack him in the head but controlled his temper and grabbed a water bottle and started to drink some. "CUZ I WANNA BE THE MOMMY!" Aeris' eyes widened and Weiss started to choke on his water. Soon, Aeris became pale and fainted, the baby making noises, oblivious to the whole situation. Nero had gone to help Weiss with his choking.

Finally, Weiss had caught his breath and the choking noises stopped. He then glared at Nero, who backed away slowly from his death-menacing face. There was no proof of this incident later but people in the hospital claimed that you could have heard it from a mile away, the angry rage of one man. "NERO YOU IDIOT!!! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO SAY THAT!!! NOW THE WHOLE WORLD KNOWS OUR SECRET!!! GAAH!!!"

"I'm sorry big brother! I'm sorry!" Nero pleaded, tears forming in his eyes.

"JESUS CHRIST WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO WITH YOU?!?"

"I…can make it up to you," Nero said with a smirk, walking closer to his brother.

"How's that?" Weiss looked terrified.

"Like this," Nero closed the gap between him and Weiss and pressed his lips against his. Weiss closed his eyes and kissed back. Neither of them noticed that Aeris was slowly opening her eyes.

"Oh…my head," Aeris shook her head a little, looked at her baby, smiled, and started to speak. "You guys won't believe this, but I had this weird dream that you two were-" She looked at the two brothers to let them know she was talking to them but later wished that she hadn't. Her eyes widened and face went pale once again. But instead of fainting, she did something worse. "EEKK!!!" The brothers stopped their activities and looked at a terrified Aeris, their eyes widening also. "MY EYES! MY EYES!"

"Now Aeris, it's not what it looks li-" Weiss started to speak but was immediately cut off by another shriek from Aeris' mouth.

"I CAN'T GIVE MY LITTLE BABY TO PEOPLE WHO BELIEVE IN INCEST!" The baby started to cry now, from all the screaming that had been happening. Aeris tried to calm her young one down. Nero started to slowly creep towards the door.

Weiss tried to explain, "No, Aeris! Don't worry, you're baby will be safe! I promise that I won't let the little baby know about us! I swear! Your baby will be fine!" The baby had finally calmed down and Aeris rocked it gently to sleep. "I promise…I'll take good care of Shelke."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

A week had past and Aeris accepted the brothers' relationship. She still had trust in Weiss and believed that he would take good care of her daughter. But she absolutely refused that Nero be the mother and insisted that he was called Uncle. She was finally admitted out of the hospital and she and Weiss were on his way over to his place. He apparently lived with two other roommates, other than his brother. She hoped that the other two were somewhat normal. Weiss opened the door. "I'M HOME!" He shouted. Aeris held onto her baby tightly as she heard fast footsteps approaching the door. The first one she saw was Nero and behind him was a really big man whose eyes were like a cat and his hair was blue. He also had a couple of marks around his face. Aeris was freaked out by him. The other person was a well built woman with red hair and bright red lips. She also had eyes somewhat of a cat but she was less intimidating.

"Hello," the girl said with a Russian accent. "I'm Rosso. Rosso the Crimson."

"I'm Azul," the big man said. Nero started cooing at the baby and the baby cooed back. Nero beamed.

"IT'S SOOO CUTE!" He said. Rosso gave him a strange look and went to Aeris.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure your baby will be safe," she said. Aeris felt more comfortable with her being as she was a woman. She looked at her baby and felt tears coming down her eyes. Weiss looked at her. This was the moment he was dreading. This was the moment he knew that would be most difficult for Aeris to go through. He rubbed his hand on her back comfortingly. She looked up at him through her puffy eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," she mumbled. The baby had stopped making its cooing noises and now stared at her mother. She reached for her mother's bangs. Aeris smiled at her and started to hand her over to Rosso. Rosso smiled gently and took Shelke in her arms, looking at her little form. She started to feel her painful memories come back to her. She looked at Aeris again. 'She's too young to feel what I went through,' Rosso thought. 'It's not fair for her. She probably had so much in life.'

"Now Aeris, remember our deal. As soon as you get a good job, let me know ok?"

"Ok," she replied and looked at her baby. For some reason, she couldn't help but feel that this was her last time seeing her child. "Good-bye, Shelke. Hopefully, mommy will see you someday and we'll be reunited." With that, she kissed her child on her forehead and ran. Where? She had no clue but she felt that she had to run.

Alright here is where flashback ends, for those of you who got really confused. And sorry about the previous chapter. For some reason the line breaks I put in that chapter disappeared. I'll see if I can fix but for the meantime, please deal with it.


	3. Chapter 3

So this chapter is dedicated to the first person who reviewed! Thank you Foi! Hopefully you are interested in joining the Livejournal Community also called Final Fantasized. It is quite fun. You'd enjoy it. Anyways, on with the story! As said before, I do not own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy!

Present:

Aeris sighed. It had been ten years since that day. Aeris found a job and it did support her way of living, but it wasn't a decent job. She had ended up a prostitute for Hojo's Gals. Hojo had given a place for her to stay and a job. But she refused to let her daughter grow up, knowing that her mother was a "whore". She had called up Weiss the day she got the job and told him what had happened. He said the Shelke never had to know about what Aeris' profession was but she had rejected the idea and said that she could never do that to Shelke. So she told him that he should never once mention her name to Shelke, never mention her at all. Tears rolled down her eyes. She couldn't see her own daughter grow up; she couldn't see her at all. She had no clue what her daughter even looked like nor how she behaved and it was all because of this damn job.

Aeris looked at her watch and sighed, deciding that she wouldn't get anyone today and walked away from the bar. She walked down the streets but couldn't help but feel that someone was driving beside her. She looked up and gasped, seeing a red convertible by her side. 'It can't be!' She thought, the car looking too familiar. But the man was different and she sighed. This man had blue hair, long in the front but short in the back. He had a pale complexion and brown eyes. He smirked at her. "I saw you outside the bar. I was hoping for a one-nighter." She sighed. He wanted to hire her.

"Fine," she said. He got out of his car and picked her just like Seifer had ten years ago. She shuddered at the thought. The last thing she wanted to think about was _him_. The man put her in his car and drove off to his place.

"By the way, name's Saix," he said as he drove. When he didn't get a reply, he looked at the girl. Her mind seemed to be elsewhere. "Hello? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah I did, you said your name was Saix."

"So…"

"So?"

"Aren't you gonna tell me your name?"

"…No."

"Why not?"

" 'Cuz I said so."

"I'll pay you extra." Aeris pondered for a moment. Was the guy that desperate to know her name?

"…Fine. My name is Aeris."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Shut up." The rest of the ride was silence. When they finally arrived at his place and entered through the door, Saix looked around.

"HEY! IF ANYONE'S HOME, DON'T BOTHER ME! I'M IN MY ROOM AND NO ONE DARE ENTER! THAT MEANS YOU TOO DEMYX!" When no one had replied, he grabbed her arm roughly and led her up the stairs. He pushed her through the door and into his room. Aeris couldn't help but feel that this man had exactly the same characteristics as Seifer did. Once he closed the door, he grabbed her again and pinned her against the nearest wall. He started kissing her neck, her check, her lips, whatever his mouth could get to. Aeris didn't even try to push him off. Saix pulled away for a second and stared at her. She looked like she had lost her soul. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked. She didn't respond. "..I'm gonna have to take that as a yes," and he continued with his ministrations. Aeris didn't know what to think or say. She felt helpless for some reason. She felt…the same feeling when Seifer had done this to her. Saix pulled away and lead her to the bed. He pushed her on and looked at her. For some reason, she looked so fragile. Aeris finally decided to look at him. Her breathe hitched as her eyes made contact with his face. It was Seifer. All she saw was Seifer's face. "Seriously, are you ok?" Seifer asked. Tears started clouding up her eyes.

Saix had become very confused. Weren't prostitutes supposed to enjoy their work? Why was this girl crying? "Hey, are you ok? If you're a virgin…I suppose I could…uh…."

"GET AWAY FROM ME, SEIFER!" Aeris yelled as tears poured down.

"What? My name isn't Seifer. It's-"

"NO! GET AWAY, NOW! I DON'T WANT TO BE HURT AGAIN!" She pushed Saix out of the way and ran out of the room and out of the house.

"….What about my one-nighter? And what about your money?"

&&&&&&&&&&

That man….that man…he was like Seifer reincarnated. Why? Aeris continued to run, hoping to reach her new apartment in time before the clock struck eleven. Tears still fogged her vision and she accidentally bumped into someone. "Hey watch where you're goin-"

"Sorry," Aeris said quickly in a choked voice and continued to run and didn't even look at the man she had just bumped into. The man who had happened to be Seifer.

"Was that….Aeris?" Seifer looked surprised. He hadn't seen her for 10 years. Well, he couldn't blame her after what he did to her. Still, she was there and she was crying. "Is she ok?"

"Who's ok?" a voice asked from behind him. He turned around to his wife, Rinoa, standing with their two kids. "Who's ok?" Rinoa asked again,

"Oh no one," Seifer replied with a grin as he brought her into an embrace. "Just an old acquaintance."

&&&&&&&&&&&

Aeris sighed as she took a sip of her coffee. "So…you ran away from a guy who was paying you lots of money for the job you're suppose to do just because he looked like some ex-boyfriend?" Her friend, Tifa, asked. Aeris didn't respond to her. Tifa wouldn't understand. She wasn't forced to have this damn job because of her life. Tifa was just a natural slut. She had this job because she _actually_ enjoyed it. Aeris was here because she had no other way of getting money. "Aeris, you sure are an idiot."

"Tifa, you sure are a slut. Shouldn't you be heading for bed?"

"Can't," Tifa said as she got up and reached for her coat. "Got an appointment, know what I mean?"

"Yeah…" She waved goodbye as Tifa walked out the door. Sometimes she wished that she could be like her. Be that girl who actually enjoyed this type of work and didn't have a daughter which she knew nothing about and hasn't seen in so long. She laid her head on the table. 'Shelke…' she thought. Tears started to come out. "Why?" she said. "Why is my life so fucked up?"

So Seifer is back! And it looks like he's got himself a new girl! Also, since this chapter was somewhat short...I shall give you a preview of a future chapter! A review would be nice, please!

Preview:

"Here you go," she said as she handed the cute little girl's ball back.

"Thanks miss!" the little girl piped before heading back to her friends. Aeris sighed. For some reason, she felt as if she had known the little girl for quite some time. As if...as if there was some connection. One that she used to have with her own mother. 'Wait a minute...could it be...?' Aeris gasped. She was about to call the little girl back until she heard someone else.

"Aeris?"

And there is the preview! Which chapter will this be in? You'll find out soon enough!


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I feel that no one really likes this story. So if I don't get more than one review for this chapter, then it is official. I shall delete this story. So if you wanna see what happens to Aeris, then goddammit review! Also, if you want to see ****What is Love?**** updated and wanna see shorts about couples that you like, then review that also and tell me! I can't read your minds! Alright, enough blabbering. On with the story. I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. (But I will someday!)**

Aeris' eyes opened slowly as the bright sunlight shone through her bedroom. Blinking a couple of times, she sat up and looked outside. 'Same old, same old,' she thought sadly as she saw people walking on the streets and cars zooming by. She sighed and looked at the clock. _7:30 AM_ it read. Perfect. She had ten and a half hours before she had to officially start her job. She laid back down and closed her eyes. Memories of what had happened the day before rushed through. Remembering how she got this job, her daughter, and the man who reminded her so much of Seifer. Aeris' eyes snapped open and jolted up. 'CRAP!' she thought. She had completely forgotten about that man. She had ran out on her job! 'Crap, crap, CRAP!' she slapped her forehead. "Great...let's hope I don't have to run into that guy again," she said bitterly as she got off the bed. Taking a shower and pouring herself a nice cup of tea, she went outside on her balcony and tended her plants. It was her way of relaxing. After about 2 hours of taking care of her plants, she figured it'd be nice to go for a walk. Grabbing her purse and checking how much money she had, she headed out.

&&&&&&&&&&

Saix grumbled angrily as he walked down streets. 'If someone knew how to cook in the house, I wouldn't have to come out here so often!' he thought bitterly. He passed by many restaurants, none of which really seemed to have caught his attention. He grumbled as he passed another one. He puffed angrily and was about to scream his mind out until he saw a certain someone in front of him. "No way," he whispered.

&&&&&&&&&&

Aeris had stopped in front of restaurant window, reading the sign that was posted up there. "Breakfast special, huh?" she said as her stomach growled. She hadn't eatten much since last night and didn't eat anything for breakfast. 'Well, I have cash. Why not?' she thought as she headed for the door.

"Wait!" a man's voice called. Not sure if the voice was speaking to her, she procceded to the door and put her hand on the handle. "Aeris, wait!" She stopped. The voice was speaking to her. And it sounded vaguely familiar. She looked up to see a blue-haired man running towards her. 'Oh no...' she thought.

Saix had finally caught up to her and started to pant. After catching his breath, he looked at her. She didn't seem too happy to see him. "Hey," he started out casually.

"My job doesn't start until 6," she spoke somewhat harshly. "Wait until then, then ask me." She pulled open the door and was about to go through until Saix grabbed her hand.

"You owe me from last night," he said.

"I don't owe you anything!" she replied as she pulled her arm out his grasp.

"You ran out on me!"

"You didn't pay me!"

"You called me Seifer." Her eyes widened. She had called him Seifer.

"So what?" she asked. "You still didn't pay me."

"Jeez, woman, do you have to be so bitter when you talk?" Saix asked as he rubbed the back of his head. She glared at him. "Look, why don't we get to know each other better over a nice cup of coffee?"

"I'm not here for coffee."

"Breakfast, then! Perfect!"

"No," she said painly as she grab hold of the door handle again.

"What?"

"N-O, no." she said rudely and was about to open the door until Saix pressed his hand on it, preventing her from opening it. "What now?"

"I'll pay," he said. She gave him a bewildered look. "I'll pay," he said more slowly.

"I'm not dumb!"

"I know how to spell," he replied with a smirk.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Would you leave me alone if we have this ONE meal together?"

"I'll leave you alone for the time being until your job starts."

"Ugh, fine!" She let out an angry grunt and finally opened the door and went in. Saix followed in behind her. A red-haired man appeared. "Table for two, I guess," she said annoyingly, seeing as Saix wouldn't leave her alone.

"Sure thing, cutie." He lead them to a table near the window and gave them their menus. "Yell out 'Reno' when you're ready," the waiter said and left. Aeris sighed and looked at the menu. Saix was 'looking' at the menu. His eyes kept drifting to her face.

'Strange,' he thought. 'She doesn't look like someone who could be a prostitute.'

"I'm guessing that you're ready to order since your eyes seem to be elsewhere," she said bitterly. Saix smirked. She was smart, too. So how did she end up like this? "Well?"

"I'm ready whenever you are," he said as he put the menu down. She rolled her eyes and called for the waiter. After they told him what they wanted, Saix's eyes went straight back to her face.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" she asked, still very annoyed about the situation she was in.

"It's strange," he said quietly. "You look so innocent and you seem really smart. How did you end up with the job you have now?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," she answered bitterly as the waiter came back with their food. "Thanks."

"No problem cutie," the waiter replied with a grin. "My name's Reno, what's yours?" he asked as he handed Saix's plate.

"Aeris," she said quietly.

"Maybe we should get together sometime," Reno said as his smile grew wider. Saix wasn't so pleased with the situation.

"Your job," he started bitterly, "is to serve us! Not to ask a girl who is clearly with someone else on a date!"

"Jeez, sorry..." Reno said as he put his hands up in defense. When he felt that Saix wouldn't attack him, he quickly went to another table. Saix's eyes went back to Aeris' form. Aeris wasn't sure if she should have thanked him or not.

"You know..." Saix started, "you don't seem to enjoy it when people hire you or if a man tries to flirt with you."

"No I don't," she said as she took a bite of her eggs.

"But why? I mean aren't prostitutes-"

"Being what I am doesn't mean I enjoy it!" she said angrily and put her utensils down. "I may have gotten this job because I needed certain things in life! Like money! I wanted to be other things! I had a nicer job than this before! Then certain things happened! And I ended up here!" Many of the people who were eating in the restaurant turned their heads around to what the ruckus was about.

"Jeez, calm down-" Saix started but was immediately cut off.

"You have no clue! You have no clue what I've been through!" she nearly screamed as she pointed her finger accusingly at Saix. "Don't you dare say that I enjoy what I do! Because I don't! I hate it! I hate it so much!" Tears were now pouring from her eyes. Saix had gotten up and was about to say something else but she cut him off once again. "Thanks for the breakfast!" she said bitterly as she threw the napkin on the table and left the restaurant. Saix sighed and noticed that many people were staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" He roared and the people went back to eating.

&&&&&&&&&&

_A child giggled as her father picked her up and twirled her around. A young woman looked at them in amusement. "Efalna," the father said, looking at the young woman. "Come on! Join us!"_

_"Yeah mommy! Join us!" the child said. "Come on!"_

_"Gast, don't influence Aeris like that," Efalna said teasingly, wagging her finger in the air._

_"Aw..but honey," Gast said in a playful hurt voice and sat down next to her. "It's no fun without you!"_

_"Yeah mommy!" Aeris said as she jumped on her mother's lap._

_"Is that so?" Efalna giggled as she ruffled her daughter's hair. "Well in that case...Tag! Gast, you're it!" she yelled playfully as she grabbed Aeris and ran away with her._

_"Hey!" Gast yelled back as he ran after the two. Aeris had let go of her mother's hand and had ran her seperate way. Gast had caught up with Efalna and tackled her. Both were laughing as they landed on the ground. "Heh, got you," Gast breathed out._

_Aeris took this opportunity to jump on both her parents. She giggled as they made an "oomph" sound. "Actually, I got you guys!" she giggled. They laughed together before finally getting off of each other and laying on the grass, bathing in the sun._

_"Aeris," Efalna sighed out. "Be happy when you get older. Don't ever let anyone bring you down." Efalna looked at her daughter. Aeris looked at her bewildered. "Grow up, become a nice person, accomplish the dreams you want to accomplish."_

_"My dreams..." Aeris sighed out. She looked back up at the sky. "My dream...is to have a happy family like you, mommy!" she giggled and looked back at her mother. "I want to be like you, mommy."_

_Her mother smiled. "Don't ever give up on that Aeris."_

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Don't ever give up..." Aeris breathed out as her eyes fluttered open. She got up from her laying position from the grass. The same spot where she and her parents had once played. She sighed. "I'm sorry mom," she whispered as tears threaten to fall from her eyes. "I failed you..."

"Failed who?" a man's voice asked curiously. Aeris looked up to see Saix was once again standing near her. "Failed who?"

"None of your business!" she yelled out. "And why do you keep following me? Are you stalking me or something?"

"It's 6:30..." he replied quietly.

"So?"

"Your job..." Her eyes widened. 'Crap!' she thought. She had completely forgotten about that. "I-I want to try this again," he stuttered out.

"You follow me everywhere I go just for my job?" she asked suspiciously. "You _are_ desperate."

"Not that!" Saix replied bitterly. "I want to take you out for dinner."

"Why?" she asked as he took a step closer to her.

"I want to know you better," Saix said as he put a comforting hand on her.

"Wha-?"

"You weren't meant to be like this. It's clear to me that your future had something else in store for you. You're smart and beautiful. You look so young and so innocent. What happened? I want to know."

"No you don't!You wouldn't care..."

Saix crossed his arms and smirked. "Try me."

Something hit her. And the tears were starting to fall freely from her eyes. Saix put his arms around her waist and pulled her in comfortingly. "It's okay to cry sometimes," he whispered.

"It shows that I'm weak..." she whispered back.

"No, it shows that you have feelings. Say, why don't I take you out for dinner?" Saix soon regretted asking as she quickly pulled out of his embrace. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for a rejection. His eyes immediately snapped open when he heard a soft giggle. She was smiling at him. _At him_.

"Dinner...would be nice," she finally said. He sighed and let held his elbow out, hoping that she would take the offer. She giggled again and placed her arms around it. And they set off. Aeris looked at his face as they walked. 'Maybe,' she thought. 'Maybe, I haven't failed yet.'

**And there you guys have it! Sorry about the long update. Fanfiction wouldn't let me update for awhile and I kind of got stuck...Anyways, you guys must review or this story will be gone! So if you like it, then review!**


End file.
